


Love to hate you (Oh god why did I decide to date you?)

by sprx77



Series: Annoyingly, I like you way more than I'd originally planned [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Askbox games, Blowjobs, I made a series, In which Obito ends this drabble on a Kat note, M/M, distracting distracting blowjobs, vday prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: kitsune0neko said:5 KakaObi





	Love to hate you (Oh god why did I decide to date you?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



“It’s so hard for me to hate you right now,” Obito complains, pulling and tugging and generally  _tangling_  his fingers in Kakashi’s hair. His hips thrust, almost involuntary. He pants. “Fuck, you can’t keep blowing me every time we argue.”

Kakashi smiles up at him with his eyes, innocent. Obito slides his cock purposefully along his tongue, a rough quick grind that makes Kakashi’s eyes flutter closed to moan around him, hollowing his cheeks.

“You’re so—” Obito pauses to groan, low in his throat, his chest. “—So  _easy_  for this, Kakashi.”

Kakashi  _sucks_.

Obito raises a shaky hand, slipping fingers free of wild silver hair to pet the side of Kakashi’s face, trail fingertips along a delicate eyelid and trace the curve of smooth cheek bone. He touches the sunken place where Kakashi’s cheeks suck in to rub on either side of him, barely able to concentrate with the pleasure of it.

His thumb brushes the corner of Kakashi’s mouth, lips wide around  _Obito_ , stretched and soft and he shudders. It’s stupidly erotic and Kakashi must feel the same, because he swallows and hums around Obito when Obito slides the thumb along what he can reach of Kakashi’s bottom lip.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Obito gasps, palm sliding ever so briefly back the way it came to  _yank_  in Kakashi’s hair, join the other as he  _pulls_  Kakashi closer, bodily, and stay buried deep as his cock pulses and he spills down the asshole’s throat.

When he comes down from it, gingerly letting Kakashi’s hair go with both hands this time—the strands had tightened around his fingers to almost painful levels—and slip free of his stupidly hot mouth.

Kakashi looks wrecked, for lack of a better term. Obito swallows against his panting just looking at him, reddened lips and bedhead about a thousand times worse than usual. His grey eyes glimmer with want, swallowed nearly entire by the expanding dark of his pupils.

Obito could ask for  _anything_ with him and Kakashi would go for it, in moments like these. The power of it slides down Obito’s spine like a little electric rush and another quick spurt of ejaculate lands on Kakashi’s lip. Obito groans at the site of it.

“I hate you again.” He informs Kakashi succinctly, trying to tear his eyes away from that smartass mouth, used and abused and curling into a smile.

“That was quick,” Says Kakashi. His voice is rough— _fuck_ —and it takes a minute for the tone to register.

Obito flushes red like a switch is flipped, swiping with an open hand for the back of his head. Kakashi, the bastard, ducks.

“ _Fuck_  you, Bakashi!” He shouts, because what kind of—

Dumb goddamn—

“Ah, maybe? We do have to be somewhere—”

“Ugh!” Obito had forgotten what he was originally pissed off about. “We’re going to be  _late_. I hate you, why are you like this!?”

“Arguably it’s your fault that I developed that habit to begin with.”

Obito makes a noise like a tea kettle.

“ _Stop blaming me for all your bad life choices oh my god_.”

Kakashi laughs, startled and quiet. It’s a bit raspy from all the dick he’s had in his throat in the last ten minutes. He gets to his feet and holds Obito’s face in his hands; Obito lets him, graciously refraining from cutting them off.

“Darling.” He says, and Obito can almost taste the words, he’s so close. “You’re every bad decision I’ve ever made.”

Obito kicks him in the shins.


End file.
